


Take Me to Church Reprise (Levi Edition)

by generalvogel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalvogel/pseuds/generalvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, alternate version of my fic "Take Me to Church." Starring Levi and the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church Reprise (Levi Edition)

There was a crispy wind blowing throughout the Underground. Which was rather strange because... well we are literally under the ground. Who's shitty idea was this?

I was lying on the floor not doing anything in particular when suddenly, Isabel slams open the door. Her eyes were wild and she breathed really loud. Like please cover your mouth. 

"LEVI." She screamed, only not loud. It was like a talking scream.

"What you need lil' Red." I asked her (you see this was back in my thug days so I still talked like this).

"LEVI. Farlan wants you. He needs to go do things and you need to help him do the thing."

Sighing, I stood up and straightened my platinum white shirt. No, I did not brush off the dirt because there was no dirt. All of the dirt had been annihilated. Flecks of dust fear me. No filth shall ever be seen again. 

"Alright."

*camera zoom in really close to my face and i do the shiny eye anime thing while isabel watches all kawaii like*

"Take me to Church."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete crack fic. I'm so sorry. New chapter of the original should be out soon. I saw Farlan's last name and couldn't help myself please forgive me


End file.
